The present invention relates to wound dressings or like appliques. Wound dressings comprising adhesively coated, thin polymeric films have become popular because they allow the wound to breathe. However, because they are thin, they are difficult to apply to the wound without wrinkling or sticking on themselves.
In one type of wound dressing, the adhesively coated side of the polymeric film is covered by two pieces of release liner overlapping one another in a "plow fold" arrangement. One-half of the release liner is bent back on itself and the other half overlies the bent back portion. The user grasps the two halves of the release liner at the plow fold, grasping one-half between the thumb and first finger of each hand, and peels the release liner halves back. Before peeling the release liner completely free of the adhesive coated film, the user attempts to lay the film on the wound surface by manipulating the bandage via the release liner halves.
The problem with this type of bandage is that the release liners tend to peel away from the polymeric film before the film is in place on the wound. This, of course, leads to difficulties in applying the wound covering polymer film.